


Tobin Buys a Bra

by GloryandGore



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Kelley take a trip to Victoria's Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobin Buys a Bra

 

"Tobin, you really need to advance your lingerie wardrobe beyond sports bras and granny panties." her best friend huffed as she rummaged through Tobin's drawers

 

"Remind me why you're going through my drawers again?" Tobin answered sarcastically as she idly knitted herself a scarf.

 

"Trying to keep myself occupied, you're such a bore, and the things I find in your drawers sometimes give me quite the laugh." Kelley replied wiggling her eyes suggestively.

 

Tobin, slightly annoyed, and thoroughly embarrassed tossed a pillow in the direction of her bestfriend.

 

"You've never had a good aim." She teased.

 

"Your underwear situation is really terrible though, come on, I'll take you to Victoria's Secret, my treat. I'm sure Walmart won't miss you."

**

"In here smells way too girly." Tobin notes, taking in the flowery scent of the one store she really tried to avoid.

 

Tobin inside of a Victoria's Secret was like a puppy in the middle of a swarm of adult cats.

 

Before Tobin and Kelley could take two good steps into the store, an eager face greeted them both, asking them if they needed assistance.

 

"Hey, can I help you guys today?" The woman rasped through a picture perfect smile.

 

Tobin couldn't reply, she was completely lost for words; the woman was beautiful, like one you read of in romance novels or someone you could only create within the confines of your mind.

 

If Tobin had a dream girl, she would be it. It was an awfully shallow thought as she knew nothing about the woman aside from her looks and place of employment, but damn, she was quite the looker.

 

"What makes you think we need help?" Kelley dared.

 

The woman, seemingly unfazed squinted her eyes in intrigue before looking between Kelley and Tobin. Her eyes could freeze over hell. Tobin thought as the woman trailed her eyes over her and Kelley.

 

"You don't look like our usual clientele, no offense." She said slowly, sweeping her eyes down Tobin's frame once more.

If Tobin wasn't so focused on checking out the girl herself, she might have noticed.

 

"Touché." Kelley said, acknowledging that both her and Tobin wore their training outfits and neither went to great lengths to make themselves look particularly girly, or heterosexual for that matter.

 

"Well, little ole Toby here is finally trading her collection of Walmart bras for something a bit more stylish." She said placing her hand on Tobin's shoulder, effectively knocking her out of her now blatant "appreciation" of their nameless savior.

 

"Well I'm sure ..." The woman said, with an unnecessary but emphasis on the sure part.

 

"I can be a great help." She finished looking at Tobin again.

 

If Tobin was born any other day, she might have orgasmed right there.

 

Kelley, watching the whole exchange stared wide eyed and as the woman turned and beckoned for them to follow her. Tobin really had game for someone who hasn't said a word since entering the store.

 

"Dude, get it together, she was totally checking you out." Kelley whispers forcefully to Tobin, giving her a nice whack on the shoulder.

 

Kelley's speech proved to be the confidence boost Tobin needed, her once star struck gaze softening to one a bit more smug.

 

"Okay so do you know your size or do you need to be measured?"

"I think I kn-"

 

"Definitely measured." Kelley interrupted with a wicked grin stretched across her face.

 

'Alex' as Tobin had discovered from her name tag mirrored Kelley's mischievous smirk before moving in front of Tobin with her measuring tape.

 

Tobin took a deep breath when the measuring tape made contact with her clothing, not trusting herself to breathe normally around such a beautiful woman.

 

Alex was unnecessarily handsy, much to the apparent enjoyment of herself and Kelley. She took her time moving the tape and her hands around Tobin's under boob and shoulders.

 

Tobin was definitely enjoying it too.

  
"You have a very strong back." Alex noted as she gently moved the tape from across Tobin's shoulders.

 

Kelley just about imploded, and Tobin kicked her brain into high gear in an attempt to come across as more than a mute, a very attractive mute at that.

 

"Thanks ... I workout." Tobin breathed.

 

"Mmm, I can tell, you definitely don't look or feel out of shape." Alex complimented, looking Tobin up and down once more.

 

Tobin was bordering somewhere along the lines of turned on or completely uncomfortable. When she turned around to meet Alex's gaze though ...

 

She was definitely turned on.

Tobin could tell Alex did this often. Teasing, that is, she was way too comfortable and amused for this to be a one time thing.

 

"I bet you say that to all the girls that come in here ..." Tobin quipped.

 

"Only the ones that I like." She smiled before adding, "Your size is down that way to the left." Alex said pointing a finger.

 

"Please call me if you need anything." She added with that devilish glint once again, and Tobin found her self sad that Alex was leaving them.

 

"I think we're gonna need your help picking a bra, you know, and external voice of reason." Kelley interrupted.

 

Tobin would definitely be having a conversation with Kelley later, there was no reason for her to be encouraging Alex in this blatant form of flirtation in which Tobin was her broke some type of retail rule.

 

"Sure."

**

"Tobyyyy, step out so we can seeee." Kelley called out.

 

"If you don't, I'm not getting you those churros I promised." She added, giving Tobin just the right amount of reason to emerge from the dressing room.

 

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you think Alex?"

 

Tobin rolled her eyes, her bestfriend was not very subtle at trying to set Tobin up. And Tobin definitely preferred to be set up in a way that involved more clothes.

 

  
"I think you look amazing." Alex added. She definitely wasn't looking or talking about the bra. She was actually commenting on Tobin's well defined mid section.

  
_Shout to soccer._

 

"Thanks." Tobin smiled before retiring to the dressing room to try on a few more hopefuls.

**

In the end, Tobin decided on three bras, two everyday ones, and a lace one, just in case. Although if she was being completely honest with herself, the only reason she decided on the lace one was because of the way Alex's eyes were practically undressing Tobin as she keenly watched Tobin model said bra.

 

As Alex rang them up, Tobin's mind couldn't help but wander back to Alex's lustful gazes and how she'd much she'd modeling her lace bra for Alex ... privately ... in her own room ...

 

"So ..." Tobin started, "can we do this again?"

 

"I mean, I work here, on the weekends, I go to class down at cal during the week ... You can come here whenever you want, I'd be more than happy to critique your bra choices" Alex said with a wink.

 

"I'd prefer" Tobin said, leaning closer, "somewhere a bit more private, that way, you can model for me too." Noting the way Alex shuddered as her lips made contact with the shell of Alex's ear.

 

Alex's gaze darkens for a brief moment, before she flips Tobin's receipt and quickly scribbles her number on the back.

 

"You have to earn it though, call me later, pick me up at 7, and wear the lace bra." She whispers to Tobin before motioning for the person next in like to come forward.

**

 

 

  
Tobin could _definitely_ get used to Alex's private shows.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been trying to write this for some time, maybe a couple months, don't shoot me I'll update Wuiv soon
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what u think, should I do more one shots ?


End file.
